Goten Black
by GrellyChan
Summary: The world is being terrorized by a foe who had been the Z-fighter's friend, Goten. With the old generation gone, thanks to Goten Black, The next generation of Z-fighters do all they can to stop their enemy. Their last hope is to travel back in time and stop this all from ever happening.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This isn't gonna be Future Trunks' Timeline. This story takes place after the end of DBZ kinda separating from the DBS timeline. The Beerus and Golden Frieza and U6 stuff still happened. The Future Trunks of this fic is the same Trunks as kid Trunks. The TOP happened many years after the DBZ ending making Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Uub apart of U7's team cause Goku was training them during peacetime and wanting good fighters for the tournament Zeno had promised him.**

**Trunks: 27**

**Mai: 27**

**Pan: 17**

**Uub: 18**

**Bra: 16**

Chapter 1

The night was hot from the heat of the fire burning the buildings around him. He had grown accustomed to all the ash, heat and ruins, of the city that had once been peaceful and populated just a year ago.

he ran from one hiding place to another. Stealth was a necessity if he flew or even ran too fast, his ki would spike up and it would sense him, that was something he couldn't risk.

"Getting close."

He dodged the ki blasts that seemed to be coming in all directions. It must have known he was in the area, but couldn't pinpoint his location.

He finally made it to his destination it was his mother's off-sight laboratory. Once inside he could hear the noise of machinery softly humming. Making his way downstairs he sees the young scientist making the final adjustment to their number one ace in the hole.

"Hey, sis."

She turned when she heard his voice and smiled at him, "Trunks! Thank Kami you made it! I've finally got the time machine running. Thanks to mother's notes I've finally got it fixed. We can do this Trunks, we're going to save our future."

Trunks smiled at his little sister after their mother had been killed Bra had taken the torch to finish their mother's plan to rebuild the time machine. It had been quite the task considering the condition that Cell had left it in.

He was a little disheartened though when Bra showed him the fuel tank, it was half-full. So little in a year, would it even be enough.

"This is only enough for a one-way trip," She told him reading his thoughts.

"Then if we go, we can't come back," Trunks gasped.

"Let's not forget who I'm am, Trunks," she said giving him a classic Vegeta smirk. "I'm Bra Briefs, the greatest scientist in the world. When we get to the past, mother and I will be working together to get the tank refilled."

He felt hopeful again with her words and gave her a hug. He then went over to the time machine capsulizing it and putting it in his pocket.

"You deserve some rest, sis we can make our way to capsule corp after you're rested," He suggested.

Bra shook her head, "No I'll be fine we need to go now." She held the fuel tank up, "So much time and resources were used to get us to this point, so many lives sacrificed for this one-shot at changing everything. We can't let a minute go to waste, Trunks."

Trunks nods, understanding. Over the year he had to watch friends, family, and countless innocents die, "Alright."

"Okay," Bra pushes a button on the fuel take covering it some kind of protective coating to keep it from breaking, "let's not keep Pan and the others waiting."

Just then an explosion came and Trunks grabbed his sister shielding her and the tank from the incoming rubble.

"It's him!"

Bra gasped and pushed him off her, "Trunks you have to go now!" She yells and thrusts the fuel tank in his arms.

"Bra, no!"

She threw some ki blasts at the figure in the smoke as another explosion came knocking Trunks cross the room. When he collected himself, his eyes widened in horror. It was the enemy and he had Bra by the throat. He was going to attack him but his sister stopped him.

"No, Trunks…leave now!" she cried out.

"Bra!"

"You have to go…" She had tears in her eyes knowing this would be the last time she'd see her brother, "Be strong."

Trunks gritted his teeth trying to hold back his tears giving his sister one last look before grabbing the fuel tank and making a run for it.

Bra smiled her death wasn't going to be in vain, Trunks, Pan, Uub, and Mai would make it to the past and change the future. She stared in the face of the one who was going to kill her, they had once been friends how things can change so drastically.

"Time to die, Saiyan," He whispers and in an instant, Bra was gone.

Trunks had made it to an abandoned apartment building where Mai, Pan, and Uub were waiting for him and Bra to show up. He knocks on the door and Mai answered letting him in. and Pan and Uub stood up.

"Trunks, where's Bra?" Pan asks him. When she sees the tears building in his eyes she gasps, "N-no…"

"He managed to find me, must have sensed my ki...I lured that bastard to her! He destroyed the lab and killed Bra."

"Kami no…" Mai was on the verge of tears the same as Pan hearing this.

"It's not all lost, Bra managed to complete the time machine and give us enough fuel for one trip to the past."

"So we're going to be stuck in the past?" Uub asked.

"No, we'll make it back somehow, I'm not gonna let that bastard get away with destroying our world," He said with such determination, it boosted the morale of the others.

Mai loads her rifle, "Alright, eat and we'll leave right after."

**In The Past**

Goku, Vegeta, Whis, and Beerus were taking a break from Goku and Vegeta's training and were digging into some Raman and chatting.

"Kakarott why didn't bring more Raman?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Sorry, there wasn't enough time but I brought lettuce," Goku chucked.

"You moron."

"Fine if you don't want it may be that Zeno guy would."

Beerus started choking on his Raman.

"All you did was say his name," Vegeta said surprised by Beerus' fear.

"Yeah you're really jumpy about that guy Lord Beerus," Goku said, "You get the face sweats and everything,"

Whis chuckled at this, "Something would be wrong if he didn't fear Grand Zeno. The Omni King is the supreme of all deities, ruling over our entire multiverse. In the hierarchy of the gods there no one above him."

"Does that mean he's the strongest fighter out anyone anywhere?" Goku asked surprised.

"Grand Zeno isn't a fighter, Goku. But without a doubt, he is the mightiest. You simply couldn't fathom his power," Beerus told him.

"And what does that mean?" Goku asked a bit insulted.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about Lord Beerus' warning?" Whis asked. "Grand Zeno can annihilate anything he wishes in the blink of an eye, regardless of scale or complexity. Be it a single life form, a world, a galaxy, or an entire universe. If he wanted to he could erase everything, all of reality as we know it."

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed shocked at Whis had just told them, "Has he ever done that? I mean instantly destroyed an entire universe?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we used to have 18 universes instead of only 12."

"That completely insane, so he just wiped out the other six!"

"Well, it doesn't take much to provoke him. Any perceived insult and the next you kaboom."

"Hopefully now your tiny brain can now comprehend why we were so nervous when you were talking to him, Goku," Beerus said.

"That settles it on you being an idiot," Vegeta told Goku.

"Wow, that's insane. But you guys worry too much if he destroyed us then how can he have the tournament he's so excited about," Goku said.

**Back in the Future**

Trunks and the others had made it to Capsule Corp.

"Can you sense Black's energy?" Mai asked.

"No, I think we're good," Trunks told her.

They were all about to go inside Capsule Corp when they were attacked, Trunks grabbed Mai shielding her from the explosion as Uub did with Pan.

"Oh Kami no…"

They see the shadowy figure coming at them.

"Uub now!" Pan shouted powering up as they both took to the air and went to attack their enemy.

Trunks unsheathed his sword powering up and joining his friends in the attack. He used the slicing motion with the blade to create ki blasts. The figure dodged all their attacks.

Black fired deadly ki blasts at Uub and Pan setting his sights on Trunks next. Trunks was quick to block the attack with his sword the explosion blew him backward.

Mai runs to Trunks.

"Mai get out of here now!" Trunks told her.

"Stop being a fool Trunks and think! We're the ones that have to stay here keep and him busy while you go! You're our last hope, Trunks!" She thrusts the fuel tank in his arms "Take this and go now!" Before he could protest, Mai took off, rife in hand helping the younger fighters take on Black. She fires at him while Pan and Uub fire a double Kamehameha Wave.

Black dodges all there attacks and fires two of his own, one sending Pan and Uub crashing into a building exploding on impact while at the same time the other hits Mai sending hurling into the air before crashing to the ground motionless.

"Mai!" Trunks runs to her picking her up in his arms. She's completely lifeless and he can't sense Pan or Uub's energy either. They're gone! They're all gone!

His anger rises when he senses that bastard lands above him, "YOU KILLED THEM!"

Black just smirks down at him, "It been long overdue, Saiyan, You've all been running around and making things difficult for too long and now it's time choke the life out of you," He says with a light snicker, "I hope you've finished your goodbyes, even if they're a waste of time. After all, you'll be joining them soon enough."

Trunks squeezed Mai's hand in his as he looked up in rage at the man he had once called a friend, they had been through so much together over the years and now he was this monster bent on destroying everyone. He hated Goten, He hated him so much now!

"That's where you're wrong," Trunks growled out.

He looks to Capsule Corp, "_It's still standing, I still have a chance," _Came Trunks' thoughts. "_I can get in there and start it up before he realizes what I'm up to. I just have to play it right"_

"It's funny, you haven't got the slightest chance of victory and yet you continue to resist the inevitable, knowing full well you can't win. You Saiyans are so fascinating in your flaws," Goten Black says staring Trunks down.

"Can't you see I'm helping you? Soon you'll be with her and those other two creatures you called friends, you'll be with all those pests you love so much," He laughs when he sees how angry Trunks is. "If you had an ounce of intelligence you'd know your death is a mercy for you and this world."

Having heard enough of his garbage Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan, "You're the creature! You've taken them from me! You've taken everything! AND NOW YOU DIE!"

Trunks flies at him punching him in the gut as hard as he could. Goten Black just laughs and dodges Trunks' incoming kicks then takes a swing back at him managing to land a hard kick to his ribs. They go at it again throwing purchases till Black sees an opening and kicks Trunks sending him crashing into a wall. Before Trunks could recover, Black kicks him again and goes for his fractured ribs almost breaking them. He shoots up in the air throws multiple ki blasts at Trunks.

Trunks falls to his knees, breathing heavily and his arm around his fractured ribs.

"Are you finished with your outburst? Considering you're now the last representative of your so-called proud warrior race this is a pathetic display." Black forms a ki blast in his hand building it up, ready finally finish Trunks off, "Goodbye Saiyan."

Trunks sees his sword beside him he dropped during their last fight now was time to use his gift from Tapion. Trunks hurls the sword at Goten Black something that catches the villain off guard and it disrupts his attack making the ki blast explode in his face.

The sword comes back to Trunks like a boomerang and catches it quickly putting it back in its sheath.

Black lands to the ground and Trunks fires a final flash at him giving him time to escape into Capsule Corp.

Trunks gets down to the lab as quick as he can uncapsulizing the time machine onto the platform and placing the fuel tank in. Wasting no time he jumped into the seat and starts the time machine setting the coordinates for 17 years in the past. "I promise you all, I'll make this right." Trunks gave one last glance at his mother's lab, it was just as Bra had left it papers everywhere and a picture of them as a family when Trunks had held her for the first time. It brought sorrow to his heart that he couldn't save her, that he couldn't save them all.

Black started searching for Trunks' ki and found it just as Trunks had revved up the time machine's engine for takeoff. He turned and saw Trunks in the machine and chuckled.

"If you think that tiny ship will keep you safe me, you're mistaken," He powered up a Kamehameha Wave, "It's over Trunks!"

Just as he released his attack the ship disappeared along with Trunks. His ki was nowhere to be found.

"Damn that Saiyan! Where did he go?!" Black growled.

Trunks sighed, he escaped in time, his thoughts were flooded with the last moments he had with Bra and Mai, the happy times he had with Pan, Uub, Mai, Bra and Goten before he became a monster. Would he even have the guts to do what he had to do? Could Goku or the others forgive him?

His thoughts were put to a holt as he passed out from his injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trunks, Goten, Mai and the rest of the Pilaf gang were at Capsule Corp being tutored. When Bulma had offered Chichi to let Goten take classes with Trunks with a world-renowned tutor she was more than happy to let him go if it meant she was gonna have another scholar in the family.

"Alright, now for our final question children. What is 1000 - 900 x 0.5? You can solve this one for us Trunk," The tutor said.

Trunks looked nervous, "Why are you always giving me the hard ones?"

He tried solving it till he goofed up making Pilaf lecture him and took over the class.

"Trunks what's he rambling about?" Goten asked.

"I have no idea."

The tutor dismissed the class and the kids cheered ready for food.

"Trunks we owe you a ton, this is the life. It's like being an emperor without all the work," Pilaf told him.

"I'll say, you're really sweet Trunks, you're like my favorite person now," Mai told him making the young Saiyan blush.

Goten snickered behind Trunks, "Trunks and Mai sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Shu and Pilaf joined in "First comes love then comes marriage then comes Trunks with a baby carriage."

"Shut up, Goten!" Trunks smacks him upside the head.

"Owie ow!" Goten rubs his head.

Mai was blushing hard embarrassed with the teasing.

They were all enjoying a nice meal up on the balcony when Trunks and Goten sensed something coming. Not even a second later they see a tiny ship land in the backyard and they jump off the balcony to investigate.

Trunks wipes the ash off the dome and he and Goten gasp when they see an unconscious man inside.

"There's someone in there!" Trunks calls out to the others.

"Is it an alien?" Pilaf asked. He, Shu, and Mai had come down and were a ways back scared.

"It doesn't look like an alien," Goten stated.

"I don't think an alien would be flying a ship with the capsule corp name on it," Mai told them.

Trunks finally noticed, "Whoa I didn't know we built a space ship like this."

"I'm gonna go get Bulma," Goten told him running inside to get her.

Once Goten told her what was going on and described the ship, Bulma dashed for the backyard, could Mirai have come back, If so then why?. Once she made it to the backyard she examined the ship and the faded word "Hope!" had caught her eye. It was him! It was Mirai Trunks!

"It can't be…"

"Mom, do you know what this thing is?" Trunks asked her.

"I have an idea, you two can see inside right? Is there a young man inside with light purple hair?" Bulma asked and the two boys nodded.

"Kinda like yours Trunks," Goten said.

"Hurry we need to get him out now!" Bulma ordered and the boys found a button to open the dome and they grabbed the man by each side and flew him to the patio and laid him on the lounge chair.

Bulma held, who she thought was Mirai's, hand. "Just hang on sweetie, I'm going to get Vegeta, you're going to be okay." She took off for the house.

"So why is she gonna call Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, good question," Mai agreed, "What does any of this have to do with him?"

"OH MY GOD! COULD THIS GUY BE THEIR SCANDLESS LOVE CHILD FROM WAY BACK BEFORE THEY SETTLED DOWN?!" Pilaf screamed out his theory making the others gasp.

"He does look an awful lot like you Trunks, maybe he's your brother," Goten told him.

"No way...an older brother?" Trunks was, to say the least shocked.

"Goten's right he looks just like you, talk about drama," Mai said.

Back on Beerus' Planet, the foursome had finally finished their meals when Whis noticed Bulma was calling.

"Hi, Bulma, so the communicator I gave you is being put to good use, unfortunately, we've already eaten so we'll have to decline on whatever meal you've prepared for us," Whis told her.

"Wha- No! That's not why I called I need to speak to Vegeta, is he nearby?" She asked.

"What's wrong, Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Oh thank god you're there too Goku, that's perfect."

"What do you want? We didn't give you that communicator just you could chit chat with your husband!" Beerus complained.

"I DIDN'T CALL FOR THAT, IT'S AN EMERGENCY! PUT HIM ON THE LINE NOW!" Bulma screamed making the Angel and Destroyer relent and Whis giving Vegeta his staff to talk to Bulma.

"What is it, Bulma?"

"It's Mirai Trunks, he's come back and he's in bad shape," Bulma told him switching the screen from her to Trunks lying on the lounge chair in pain.

"He's come back?" Vegeta asked surprised

"Whoa, you're kidding!" Goku said.

Whis and Beerus were getting curious now.

***Back on Earth***

"Okay...I'm confused now," Mai said while Trunks was having a panic attack about his mom calling this man 'Trunks'

"Did she just call Trunks' big brother Trunks too?" Goten asked.

"Who in the world gives their children the exact same name," Pilaf asks.

"Well we could go the Si-Fi angle, maybe he's a clone and they're trying to build a Trunks Army," Shu suggested.

"The plot thickens!" Mai exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Goten said grinning.

After talking to Goku and Vegeta, Bulma turns to Trunks and Goten. "Boys I'm gonna need you two to raise your energy as high as possible your dads need ki to sense to get here," Bulma told them.

The boys ran to the grass and both powered up to Super Saiyan raising their energy as high as possible.

Goku got a lock on the boys and Instant Transmission to their location taking Vegeta, Whis and Beerus with him. Once back on earth the boys powered down and ran to their fathers.

"Dad, there's a big guy here that looks just like Trunks," Goten told him,

Goku patted his head, "I know, son."

"Kakarot! Don't just stand there! Hurry up and go to Koren's and get some Senzu Beans!" Vegeta shouted.

"Right," Goku Transmission while Vegeta made his way over to his future son.

"_Why is he here, something bad must be going on in his timeline again," _Vegeta thought.

Goku came back and tossed the bean to Vegeta who gave it to Bulma.

"What in the world caused this? Someone's hurt him badly." Bulma feeds him the Senzu. "You're gonna be okay now, Trunks."

Trunks started to regain consciousness, seeing the blurry faces of his mother, Goku, and his father, then...

"You okay, Trunks' big brother?"

Trunks' eyes widened recognizing that childish voice and saw his younger self and a younger Goten beside him. Rage and instinct took over as Trunks got up from the lounge chair setting his sights on Goten to make the killing blow.

Goku caught Trunks' hand quickly before he could land a blow on his son.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Goku demanded. Why was Mirai trying to attack Goten? The boy wasn't even born in Mirai's timeline. Something was up.

"Let go of me! I have to do this! He has to pay!"

Goten looked up frightened at the lavender haired adult that tried to attack him. The man looked at him with such hatred in his eyes.

"I have to do this! I have to kill him!" Goku and Vegeta pinned Trunks down trying to calm him down and try to figure out what hell was going on. Bulma finally slapped the young man bringing him back to his senses.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?! Trying to attack Goku's son like that!" Bulma scolded.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"What is going on?" She asked him.

Trunks sits up and hugs her, his emotions of seeing his mother again alive and well finally overwhelming him.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I failed everyone…." Bulma let her future son cry on her shoulder, rubbing his back and comforting him.

Beerus and Whis were looking on, "I have a feeling they've tampered with time my lord," Whis suggested.

"Would they even dare?" Beerus asked.

Trunks finally calm, sits on the lounge chair looking at everyone, "I'm guessing you know I'm from the future considering you've been through this before with the time traveler that warned you about the androids." He looks to Bulma and Vegeta. "I'm your son Trunks and I came back here from 17 years in the future." Everyone was shocked, especially the adults, this wasn't Mirai after all but their Trunks from a distant future.

"They're the same person!" The Pilaf gang shouted.

"You mean I'm gonna grow up to be this guy?" Trunks asked still processing it all.

Goten hid behind Goku's leg still scarred from the earlier events.

Vegeta finally spoke up, "So tell us why have you come? My guess it's not going to be a pleasant story."

Trunks shook his head, "No it isn't." He looked to everyone then continued. "In the future, we're being terrorized by a monster, it all happened a year ago. He took out all of earth's greatest warriors, Goku, you father, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, 18, 17, Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi, were all killed by him. The only survivors were myself, Pan, Bra, Uub, mother, and Mai but not too long after he killed mother too."

Everyone was shocked hearing this story, this was their future they were all going die by some monster.

"After you were killed mother, Bra took over what you had started and finished rebuilding the time machine while we kept fighting. It took a year but she finally got it done. You told us that if we went to the past we would right the wrong and change everything. It's why tried to attack Goten, he's the cause of this, he's the monster that has destroyed our world! He's killed, everyone! I'm the only one left...right before I came here he killed Bra then Mai, Pan, and Uub were taken as well." Everyone was stunned and stood there silent processing everything Trunks had told them.

Little Trunks finally spoke up, "That's insane, there's no way Goten would do anything like that. He's a good person."

"You can believe it or not if you want to but it's the truth, Goten will become a monster," Trunks told his little self.

"I'm...I'm gonna be a monster…?" Tears were building up in Goten's eyes, "I'm gonna hurt, everyone?"

Little Trunks grabbed his shoulder, "Don't listen to him Goten, you're not a monster. Whoever this bad guy in the future is, it's not you just some creep that looks like you." This gave the young boy some comfort hearing his best friend's words.

The older Trunks shook his head. He couldn't blame his younger self after all the boy was still innocent and naive.

Bulma placed her hand on her future son's shoulder, "Trunks, you do know that coming to the past wasn't going to change your future."

"W-what?"

"I'm guessing future me didn't tell you this to keep your spirits up and to give you something to keep fighting for...but all you did was create an alternate timeline. Killing Goten like you were about to do wasn't going to change your future it would be exactly the same as you left it. She wanted you to at least save an alternate future from becoming like yours."

Trunks became an emotional wreck after hearing his mother's words. He was about to take out an innocent life and it wasn't gonna change anything! Remorse started kicking in and shame that he failed everyone he loved and cared for.

**Leaving you on a cliffhanger, yeah I know I'm terrible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just for clarification Future Trunks will be referred to mostly as Trunks while Present Trunks will be referred to as Kid Trunks.**

Chapter 3

They made their way to the time machine and Trunks explains to Bulma that he's run out of fuel. "Bra was the brains when it came to this stuff, so I don't think I can be of any help to you, Mom."

"That's alright son, I'll figure it out," Bulma tells him and examines the time machine.

"Hey, Trunks you've mentioned this person a lot, who's Bra?" Goku asks curiously.

Trunks is silent for a good minute looking at the ground before he answers, "She was my sister."

This revelation shocks both Bulma and Vegeta. They were going to have another kid, a daughter then the reality that their future daughter was dead sunk into their hearts. Vegeta tried to control his anger while Bulma works on the time machine trying to distract herself.

Whis and Beerus look at the time machine, "These earthlings never cease to surprise me Lord Beerus," Whis said a bit frustrated.

"They've manipulated time through mechanical means alone in strange belief."

"Indeed, even I thought mortals couldn't build such a thing and yet they have," Whis said in a monotone.

"Well, at least you're impressed," Bulma said.

"Impressed isn't the word I would use, Bulma. No one's doubting your skill in accomplishing this but that doesn't mean should have. Didn't you know manipulating with time is strictly forbidden?" Whis asked catching everyone's attention now.

"I'm appalled that I even have to say this to you, but time is fragile. And jumping it on the scale evidently is without a doubt forbidden. For stability, time is meant to flow in one direction. The nature of our reality with all it's interwoven systems depends on that. It's like when you jump through time and pick a single flower if it's the right one mind you, it can have profound effects. An entire city can be effected. Change the right city and an entire civilization is effected and change a civilization and the world is now effected and that could destroy it."

Everyone was trying to process all this information thrown at them.

"I get that Whis, I really do, but what if you're trying to save a planet?" Bulma asked him.

"The motives don't matter, the repercussions are too great which is why most deities aren't even allowed to move through time," He told her.

"Much less you mortals," Beerus chimed in, "I think it's time for some damage control since you're the one that came here boy it should be you that I destroy," He said looking to Future Trunks making the young man gulp.

"You can't punish him! I'm the one who invented this machine not him," Bulma said defending her son.

"It doesn't make a difference to me."

Bulma was about to go at with Beerus when Trunks stopped her and bowed to him, "I'm sorry Lord Beerus! If you need to punish anyone then punish me but don't hurt my mother."

Goku finally chimed in coming to Trunks' defense, "Go easy on Trunks Lord Beerus, nobody told him all this time stuff was forbidden." Goku told him. "Maybe the future yous back in his time should have told him that."

"Actually I haven't seen Lord Beerus or Whis since we all won the tournament of power for universe 7. Maybe if you weren't such a lazy ass and napping from years at a time you could have helped us and I wouldn't have needed to go back through time," Trunks said getting up.

"What did you just say boy, how dare you!" Beerus shouted.

Whis held him back, "Calm down my lord after all he has a fair point you are rather lazy."

"Now you're on his side!"

"Wait, Trunks what was that you were saying about a tournament of power?" Goku asked gleefully.

"Oh, uh about 9 years ago we were summoned to participate in a multi universal tournament to entertain some grand god called...Zeno, I believe? Apparently, he made a promise to you about making this tournament. You had been training myself, Goten, Pan, Uub for it for years the other universes didn't stand much of a chance and we won a wish on the super dragon balls as the prize."

Goku was getting excited, this was the exact tournament Zeno had promised him back at the universe 6 tournament.

"Don't ignore me I still need to find a suitable punishment for you boy," Beerus told Trunks, "Unless you can find something delectably delicious that I have not tasted yet then I'll let you off the hook with just a very firm verbal warning."

"Oh fine here," Bulma says giving the destroyer and Angel, fish sausages which they ate with sheer delight.

Bulma started getting to work on the time machine again trying to figure out how everything works. If the Mirai her was the one that invented it but her future daughter perfected it then she was going to find a way to figure all this stuff out no matter what.

"Damn, future me is beyond genius I can hardly make heads or tails of any of this," She sighed out.

The pilaf gang was all crowed around her outside the dome, "Well when in doubt, Bulma just push every button till something happens or maybe this lever will do something." Pilaf was about to grab the lever till Bulma slapped his hand away.

"Don't you even think about touches this machine, I know you three will try to use it to get into mischief," Bulma scolded, "Besides, this thing can't travel anyway."

"Why's that?" Shu asks.

"Just look at the fuel gauge it's completely empty."

"Does that mean big Trunks is stuck here?" Mai asks. "He can't go back?"

"Can't you do anything to help?" Pilaf asked.

"Ugh! I want to but I don't know what it uses for power! Couldn't there at least be some instructions or something dammit!" She slams his fists on the dash and a small blue book pops out of what looked to be a glove compartment.

She picked it from the time machine's floor and skimmed through it. It was instructions on the time machine in her handwriting and someone else's handwriting that she could only assume was that of her future daughter.

Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Whis, and Beerus, were all sitting around the patio.

"So tell us whole story Trunks how did this all start?" Goku asked.

Trunks took a deep sigh and began telling the tale. "It was just a regular day like any other I had just gotten back from work when Pan came to our door bloodied and beaten."

***Flashback***

Trunks grabbed Pan into his arms bringing her inside calling for his mother to come help. Bulma rushed into the living room when she heard Trunks' urgent cries and gasped seeing the condition the teen was in.

Bulma slammed her hand on the intercom to the gravity chamber, "Vegeta get out here quick with your senzu beans, it's Pan she's in terrible shape!"

Vegeta quickly came out running into the living room, Bra, and Mai close behind hearing all the commotion and gasped seeing the condition Pan was in. Vegeta threw the Senzu to Trunks catching it and placing in the teen's mouth.

"Come on Pan, eat the bean," Trunks coaxed her.

Pan did as Trunks told her and was finally coming too, she burst into tears and held onto Trunks. He comforted her as best he could.

"Pan what happened, who did this to you?" He asked.

"U-uncle Goten...something's happened to him...he killed everyone! Grandpa, Grandma, Mama they were slaughtered right in front of my eyes! Daddy and I were the only ones left we tried to stop him but it was no use he was just too strong. Daddy told me to get out of there and warn all of you while he took care of Goten. I only made a distance away when he struck me with a powerful blast. The last thing I saw before passing out was daddy being stapped by Goten with this energy sword and Goten with the evilest grin on his face."

She started to cry again and Bra and Mai run over to comfort her.

"When I came too he was gone and there was nothing left but the lifeless bodies of my family!" Pan told them shaking.

Vegeta pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, He was going to make Goten answer for this slaughter. He made his way for the door and Bulma went after him.

"Vegeta, where are you going?!" She asked scared he going to do something drastic and foolish.

"To find the boy and make him answer for what he did."

"Please be careful, Vegeta," she pleaded.

"Don't concern yourself, Bulma. Keep the dragon radar handy, once I'm done with Goten we're going to need to gather the dragon balls and bring back Kakarott and his family."

Bulma nodded hugging her husband before watching him take off...that would be last time she would see him.

Weeks went by and everyone had discovered quickly that there would be no wishing on the dragon balls. Goten had gone to the lookout killing, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Koren. The onslaught just kept coming with news of Krillin, Master Roshi, 18, 17, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Majin Buu falling to this monster.

"I can't take this...I can't take this...how long before we're next?" Bra asked crying.

Mai comforted her, "We're going to be okay, we got Trunks and Pan on our side, they've been training harder. We have to believe in them and your mother has been coming up with something I've seen her working on something in her lab.

The girl was finally starting to calm when she felt a ki approaching them. She was scared at first thinking Goten was finally coming for them when Uub landed in the backyard and collapsed.

The girls ran to him, dragging him inside and Bra called for Trunks and Pan to come out of the gravity room to come help.

The made to the living room just as Uub was coming to.

He was relieved to see he made it to Capsule Corp. He began telling the tale of his village being massacred by Goten and the monster leaving him to die after he had beaten Uub who tried so hard to protect his family and the rest of the villagers.

Pan started tending to Uub's wounds, they had run out senzu beans so first aid was the next best thing.

It was a comfort for him to see that she was still alive but he was devastated to find out that his sensei, Goku had been killed along with the rest of the Son family.

"He said he planned to exterminate the human race, that we were disgusting creatures that needed to put down and that this was in the name of justice," Uub told them. "He said we were just going to be the first of many planets he plans to eradicate. I fought him with everything I had but it wasn't enough it was like he was getting more powerful the longer we fought. He stabbed me with this sword he made from energy in his hand and if that wasn't enough he got this sick pleasure by making me watch helplessly as he murdered my family."

Pan brought Uub into a comforting embrace letting him cry on her shoulder after telling them everything that happened.

Clenching his fist in a rage, Trunks ran up to his room grabbing the sword that was mounted on the wall above his bed and flew out his window to confront Goten and end this!

He found himself in a remote mountain village, sensing Goten's ki there. It didn't take long to realize that this was Tien's village he could see his dojo.

Bodies were scattered everywhere and his fears were realized when he saw Tien and Chiaotzu were among them.

Goten was floating above them pleased at the carnage he created. Trunks gritted his teeth powering up to Super Saiyan and throwing ki blast at him.

It took Goten by surprise and when he regained himself there he stood face to face with Trunks who had his sword in hand, "It's about time you showed yourself, I haven't had a challenge since your father," Goten said with an evil smirk.

They went at each other, at first it became a sword fight, Goten's energy blade, against Trunks' sword till Goten knocked the sword out Trunks' hand sending it hurling to the ground. Goten was about to come at him but Trunks grabbed both his hands putting them both in a power struggle for a brief moment before Goten flipped Trunks over and kicked him in the side. Trunks countered back by kneeing him in the head making the two go at it, punch for punch and kick for kick.

Goten finally got the upper hand and kicked Trunks in the gut sending him crashing into one of the houses.

Goten thought he was through with him and was about to leave when Trunks flew at him grabbing him by the leg, swing him like a rag doll and throwing him into the house.

Goten regained himself and flew back up to face Trunks, "Is that really all you got. I thought you'd be more powerful than this, or are you holding back on me?" Trunks gritted his teeth, his anger rising. He powered up to Super Saiyan Two and they started going at it again.

***End Flashback***

"The struggle lasted for quite a while till Goten Black wore me out I wouldn't have made it if Pan hadn't of shown up using the Solar Flare on him giving us time to escape. That's what our fights with him have been like for the past year barely escaping with our lives."

"Wait did you just call him Goten Black?" Bulma asked joining them on the patio.

"Uh, yes we decided to call him that cause of his dark aura and the dark clothes he wears."

"And you couldn't come up with something more creative?"

"I don't know, I mean you're the one that came up with the name, mom."

"Oh, I mean it's a perfectly good name," Bulma laughed nervously

Trunks sighs, "Anyway with things looking bleak, mom decided to rebuild the time machine that the time traveler had given her. Mom and Bra got to work on it and things were looking hopeful until Black showed up and attacked Capsule Corp that was the day you were killed," He told Bulma.

"Now everyone's gone and I can't get back!"

Bulma placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "That's where you're wrong, Trunks." She told him holding out the blue notebook. "Thanks to these notes from the future me and your sister I can not only repair any damage to the time machine but I can refuel it as well. Give me some time and I'll have it ready. Goku and Vegeta will travel with you as well to help fight this Goten Black."

Goku nods in agreement, "Yeah don't you worry Trunks, we got this."

"Thank you, everyone."

Whis and Beerus shake their heads, "I can barely put up with this they're planning to continue to manipulate with time knowing full well of the consequences," Beeus remarks.

"Well, what can you do," Whis shrugs, "But if you intend to go through with this then we should pass the time by visiting the Grand Priest and Zeno, Goku."

Goku turns to Whis Curious, "Huh? What for?"

"If what this Trunks from the future says is true then we should look into Goten's future and see if there's a way we can prevent this darkness from taking over your son," Whis explains.

"Oh, good thinking, Whis," Goku says, calling Goten over ending his little sparring match with Kid Trunks.

Beerus starts shaking at the thought of seeing the Omni King, "Are you crazy, Whis?! If word gets out about these mortals time-traveling we're all going to be erased!"

"Relax my lord, we'll leave out the details of the time traveling and just request the for the Grand Priest to look into young Goten's future," Whis explain calming down the Destroyer God a bit.

So everything was set, Bulma with the help of Pilaf and his gang took the time machine to her lab, while Bulma suggested Trunks get some rest and Whis, Beerus, and Goku along with Goten ready themselves for a visit to Grand Zeno's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Whis, Beerus along with Goku and Goten had finally made it to Grand Zeno's palace it had taken them two days and once they left here another two days. Goku wasn't looking forward to the screaming fest Chichi was going to give him for taking Goten away from his studies.

The guards were taken by surprise by the unexpected visit but brought the Grand Priest on Whis' request.

"Greetings my friends, now to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Whis brings Goten up to the Grand Priest, "This is Goku's youngest son, Goten. We were hoping you could look into the boy's future."

"His future, you say?" He looks at Goten who gives him a smile and a wave hello, "A rather strange request but I don't see the harm, first though the Omni King has been informed of your arrival and wishes to see Goku so if you'll please follow me."

They make it to Zeno's throne room and the Omni King was very pleased to see Goku, "The Saiyan Goku of universe 7 is here to see you, my lord," The Grand Priest said bowing to the childlike god.

"Yay Saiyan Goku! I'm quite happy now." He jumps off his throne approaching Goku and Beerus bows down right away. "Welcome Funny Goku."

"Yo!" Goku said giving him a smile and wave, making the destroyer god panic. "Oh I mean, good day and greetings."

"I'm glad you came, it is fun when surprises arrive I was actually thinking of inviting you to play with me some time but now that your here you can play with me now! You're not like other people and I want you to be my friend."

"Oh, okay...but wouldn't want to play with someone, I don't know your age?" Goku asks making Beerus and the guards panic.

"What does that mean?" Zeno asked.

Beerus finally spoke up, "Goku doesn't know what he's talking about Grand Zeno! He'd be happy to play with you as many hours, days, or years as you wish and provide you unsurpassed joy!"

"You be quiet or else."

"Ah, Yes sir!" Beerus bowed again.

Zeno turns his attention back to Goku, "So what was it you were saying Saiyan Goku?"

"You know you could just call me Goku."

"Just Goku? Yes, that sounds fun so then what should you just call me?" he asked.

Goku thought about it then said with a smile, "How about Zenny?" This took Whis a bit by surprise, made the Grand Priest chuckle that guards a bit angry, Beerus all but fainted and Zeno just smiled.

"Yes, Zenny is a very fun name. What should Zenny and Goku play?"

Goku moved Goten who was hiding behind his leg in front of him, "How about you play a game Goten?"

"Goten?" Zeno looked at the young boy and gave him a wave, "How fun! You brought a little Goku!"

"He's not a little Goku silly, he's my son, Goten," Goku said chuckling.

"Goten? Okay does Goten want to play with Zenny?"

"Sure!" Goten says and takes out a bag of marbles from his pocket, "We can play a game of marbles."

They played with the Omni King for an hour and Beerus finally came too, "Ugh, Whis is it over? Are we dead?"

Whis chuckled, "we're quite alive my lord and Grand Zeno seems to be having a wonderful time playing with Goku and young Goten."

Once Zeno is satisfied with the game they played Goku brings Goten to the Grand Priest. "Can you please look into my son's future now sir? We really need to know if he'll fall into a dark path."

The Priest looks at Goten and looks through his staff trying to find anything on Goten, "Hm...your boy is pure of heart Goku...I can't find anything in his future, it's very unclear it would seem that it isn't set in stone," He tells Goku, "It is interesting to know why you've wanted to know all this."

Beerus kinda panics and spews something like Goku bugging Whis about it and the Angel relenting. The Grand Priest didn't buy it but decided to let it go, maybe Whis would tell him eventually.

They're about to leave when Goku remembers what he wanted to tell Zeno, "Oh, hey Zenny! I can't wait for that tournament you promised!"

"A tournament?" Zeno asked confused.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to have a big tournament between all the universes, Remember?"

"Oh, Yes! I forgot all about that, the fun tournament, yes, yes it'll be really fun! I won't forget this time," Zeno said smiling, "Let's do that silly thing we did last time to show we agreed on something."

"Oh, right!" Goku took Zeno's hand giving him a handshake while Zeno giggled thinking he was swinging him around. The foursome makes their leave Zeno happy for the time he spent with his two new friends and Goku getting excited about the upcoming tournament.

"Do you think they're suspicious?" Beerus asks Whis once they were traveling back to earth.

"I doubt it my lord but our visit might just have all the other universes attentions once we make back it to earth."

"Just great they'll be spreading all kinds of rumors."

"Can't be helped, my lord though it is a shame we couldn't find anything about young Goten," Whis says sighing.

Goku rubbed Goten's back, the boy had fallen asleep an hour on the trip. The thought of his youngest son one-day turning evil was starting to get to him and he was determined to do anything to prevent that future from happening.

***In the Future***

Black was long gone searching for where Trunks ran off to not knowing he left three thorns in his side alive.

Pan crawls out of the rubble she had been buried under looking around for the others, "Uub? Mai? Trunks?...Where are you guys?" She stumbled out of the building trying to regain her bearings.

She made her way through the ruined city searching for any ki signatures when someone grabbed her shoulder, acting on reflex Pan threw a punch but it was caught.

"Whoa, Panny! Take it easy it's me."

Pan sighed in relief seeing Uub she had feared it was Black. She gave the young man a hug which he returned happily,

"Where are Trunks and Mai?"

"I found Mai unconscious and brought her inside capsule corp she should be okay but I haven't found Trunks nor have I gotten a read on his ki it's like it vanished. So I got a good feeling he's in the past right now," Uub told her as they made their way to capsule corp.

"That's good to hear. There's still hope then." They make their way inside down to Bulma's basement.

"It's the only place in the building that hasn't been damaged," Uub told her.

She started rummaging through all the desks and cupboards for medical supplies and found some things to sterilize her wound and stitch it up and handed them to Uub.

"Could you patch me up please?" She asks holding out her arm to him. He nods and gets to work spilling the rubbing alcohol on the wound and feeling bad when she winces in pain. When she relaxes again he gets to work on stitching it up luckily it wasn't too deep so this wouldn't take long he never did like causing Pan pain.

"It's too bad we don't got any senzu beans."

"Yeah...but this is the next best thing," Pan tells him with a light chuckle before giving him sober look. "So, why do you think nothing's changed? If Trunks is in the past and has...you know, then why hasn't our present changed?"

Uub sighed, "It either means Trunks hasn't done it yet or...Bulma lied to us and going to the past doesn't change the future at all…"

Pan gritted her teeth and slammed her fist into the ground.

"Dammit! FUCK! All that work on the time machine everyone dying left and right and for what? NOTHING!" She kept slamming her fist into the ground.

Uub took her fist in his hand and made her look at him, "We need to stay strong Pan. Maybe we can't fix our future by changing the past but there is still hope to make this right. We got to have faith in Trunks he'll come back and maybe with allies from the past in the meantime we have to stay strong and keep living and keep fighting the good fight till he gets back.

Tears were spilling in Pan's eyes as she held onto Uub and he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

She rested her head on his shoulder not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of his arms.

"Promise you'll never leave me Uub."

"I promise Panny," He said kissing the top of her head.

Black was searching for Trunks with no luck, he started throwing ki blasts in frustration when he felt the ki's of Pan and Uub and gritted his teeth in anger. Why wouldn't those insects just die already! He sighed inwardly it was fine, it didn't matter they were good for gaining power, he would get stronger after every battle with them so why not keep them alive for that purpose.


End file.
